The Bond Phenomenon Of Aura
by SpiritChannelerJosh
Summary: Josh was just playing his 3DS until Lucario and Ash's Greninja ended up in the real world along with the Z-Ring. Now Josh must figure out away to get them back to own their world.
1. Chapter 1

_I've been going back and forth on this story for years. I wanted to see what would happen if I bring a Lucario and a Greninja from the Pokemon Games to the real world. The story will only take place in the real world only. Also, my story will only have one oc and the Pokemon I've mentioned. There is a fifty percent chance for this story to be complete and there will be a sequel to it. The sequel is going to be a Super Smash Bros story for the Super Smash Bros Switch that will come out in three to four years, eventually. The story is about my OC Josh, Lucario and Greninja by protecting the worlds from evil forces. I do hope they create a new adventure mode with a new plot IF Adventure Mode returns._

 _So I hope you guys enjoy the story! Don't forget to eve a review!_

Chapter 1 The Fateful Meeting

 _Hello, I'm Josh and I have a story to tell. I'm a sixteen year-old living in Connecticut. You can probably say I'm rich thanks to what happen few years ago. I've seen rich people gets easily corrupted when it comes to being rich. I can tell you I'm not like them at all. I'm an honest person, thank you._

 _I'll cut to the chase. Since I have parents, they're not home all the time. My parents works for the United States Government. They left when I graduated elementary school. It was sad for me to see them leave but I understood them. My cousins were asked to help me and the house. That meant a lot. My cousins and I had fun when I was in middle school. I've learned everything after I graduated middle school. Sadly, my parents disappeared without a trace. During that time, I would invite a couple friends to come over and play video games. Sometimes we would do a video game tournament called The Gaming Tournament. I love the characters and plots that introduce a new character but I always love a great challenge._

 _Sometimes I think when I play video games, there's always some connection between the real world and the video game world. I wish my parents would stay home sometime. But when you grow up, you have to depend on yourself. At least my luck is about to change on the fifth day of summer._

A young man was pulling up into the driveway in his blue Flood Ford car. The young man has short black hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a black t shirt, brown khaki shorts and black sandals. Josh got out of his car after he turn the ignition. He was glad that he was back at his own house.

"It's great to be back home in my own house." Josh smiled.

The house was big and it has many rooms and it only have four floors.

"Looks like she got here before me." Josh said, looking up at the second floor window where he can see a silhouette.

* * *

"Hey Mackenzie."Josh said walking in his room.

The room is big. His flat screen tv was hanging on the wall above a brown counter. On top of the brown drawer was the black Nintendo Switch with a few games he bought on the launch date of the Nintendo Switch. There were two shelves below the system. The first one has a pile of video games while the other pile of video games was located on a drawer next to the brown drawer. And the second shelf has a pile of video game magazines from each company. There was a black drawer that was located up against the wall to the right. On top of the black drawer was pile of video game posters from Nintendo.

Sitting on the bed was a girl. The girl has long brown hair and has blue eyes. She was wearing a pink t shirt and pink shorts.

"Hi Josh." Mackenzie smiled. She got up from the bed and put her arms around his shoulders.

"I thought you were getting off at six." Josh said as she let him go.

"I punch out early." Mackenzie said.

"Lucky you." Josh said.

"You're making dinner?" Mackenzie asked.

"Yes."Josh answered.

A few hours passed as he laid down in bed after saying goodbye to Mackenzie. He looks over at his nightstand and picks up the 3DS and began playing it. "I think I challenged Morimoto's Team at GAME FREAK." Josh said. "Good. I need to see how the team is doing." His Incineroar was at Level 70, a Level 69 Turtonator, a Level 70 Kommo-o and a Level 71 Dragonite. Josh nodded before he looks over for his remaining two teammates. His Greninja is at Level 70 and his shiny female Lucario was at Level 50. "It should be all set now." Josh said. "Time to capture Necrozma. My EV Trained Pokémon are ready."

He began to move his avatar out of the building and flew at Ten Carat Hill on Melemele Island. Josh made his way to the farthest hollow of Ten Carat Hill. He saved the game as his character got off Tauros. Josh turns his head over to the night stand where his Z-Ring sat. The Waterium Z was sitting in its place. Josh picks up the Z-Ring and straps it on his wrists. The other four Z Crystals was on the Z-Ring as well.

"Let's do it." Josh said. His character enters the grass and Necrozma appeared. "Sorry, but I have to catch you! Go, Turtonator!"

The teen was well aware about Necrozma and its abilities. "Alright, Turtonator use Dragon Claw!" Josh shouted, touching the attack icon. Necrozma used Iron Defense to raise its stats, taking a light hit from Turtnator's Dragon Claw.

"Stone Edge!" Josh yelled touching the attack icon. The Prism Pokémon used Prismatic Laser, knocking out Turtonator. "Damn." Josh growled.

He sent out Kommo-o, who has a Burn Status. Josh decided it was the right time to capture it now. His character threw the Pokeball as Necrozma went inside. But Necrozma broke free. The teen watch as the Scaly Pokémon faints. He notices Necrozma must recharge.

"Go, Dragonite!" Josh shouted as his Dragonite appeared. "Hyper Beam!" It was a clear hit, but Necrozma still has a lot of health. The teen was impressed as Necrozma used Wring Out, knocking out Dragonite with a critical hit. "Impressive." Josh said, staring at the screen. "Most Impressive." Josh chose Incineroar as Incineroar appeared while Necrozma was recharging.

"Flare Blitz!" Josh yelled as his starter Pokemon attack made contact at Necrozma. Its health was yellow. Necrozma used Iron Defense and the teen sent out his shiny female Lucario. "Extreme Speed!" Josh commanded. Necrozma did took a little bit of damage as it used Iron Defense once more. "This is where the fun begins." Josh chuckled. "Double Team!" His Lucario's Evasiveness rose and Necrozma landed a critical hit by using Prismatic Laser.

Unaware of what's going on, Josh was standing on top of his bed. He quickly called his Lucario and sent Greninja out. But all of a sudden, Greninja's Battle Bond activated, transforming into Ash-Greninja. "This didn't happen before." Josh thought. He'll think about it later after he capture Necrozma. "We've come along way." Josh said. "And now is the time we settle this, once and for all. Greninja, one last Shadow Sneak!" Necrozma's health is now low. "Now!" Josh yelled as his character threw the Ultra Ball at Necrozma. The Prism Pokémon went inside the Ultra Ball and the sphere landed on the ground. The sphere shook three times and stops.

"We did it!"Josh gasps. "The 800th Pokémon! We've caught Necrozma!" The teen was happy. He had 801 Pokémon. It was a lot of work. Josh looks at Necrozma stats before he sent it to the PC and saved the game. As he was celebrating, Josh lost his balance and fell on the floor, right on his face. His 3DS flew and hits the flat screen tv before hitting the counter and landing on the floor.

"Oowww..." Josh groaned, rubbing his forehead. "Maybe I should've paid attention to my surroundings. Hm? Why is my 3DS glowing all of a sudden?"

The 3DS was glowing with a light. The teen has his eyes fixed on the glowing 3DS. _"Holy shit! Is it going to explode?!"_ Josh thought in a panic. The Z-Ring was glowing too all of a sudden. He quickly threw the Z-Ring right next to the 3DS before getting the other Z-Crystals and not the Waterium Z. Josh looks at the window and notices dark clouds are out there. A powerful strong gust of wind forces the windows to open. Lights in the room went out. "What's going on here?!" Josh shouted. The 3DS and Z-Ring began to glow brightly forcing the teen to shield his eyes.

A blue portal appeared, engulfing the 3DS and the Z-Ring. Four objects were thrown into the room and the portal disappeared. The room fell in silence as the light turned on. He removed his arms, shaking. Josh took several breaths slowly. "This is strange." He said. Josh can see the 3DS glowing on the top and bottom screen. He slowly walks up to it and picks up the 3DS as the lights died down. "At least it didn't explode." Josh said. "I think I'll go to bed now before something happens."

He puts on some shorts and laid down in bed after he puts the system on his nightstand and closing the windows. Josh turns off his lamp and lays down on the bed. He was going to have good night sleep and about tonight events for tomorrow. As he closes his eyes, two round objects fell off from the edge of the bed and two white lights illuminated the room for a second.

"Now what?" Josh growled, sitting up. There was two shadowy figures laying on the floor. The light of the moon shines through the window, revealing a large pink tongue. The teen stops in his tracks. Curious, he turns the lamp back on and Josh couldn't believe it.

The first Pokémon has long dark blue legs with single large white bubbles on the arms and legs with white spots over the eyes. A light blue, four-pointed star that resembles a shuriken on the side of each upper thigh. There were two toes for the back feet and the front of the feet have three toes. It has webbed feet with a yellow chest and a yellow-and-blue face. A large, projecting dark blue stripe runs down the middle of the head that has light blue stripes between its large yellow ears.

The next Pokémon has fur that is predominantly yellow and black. It possesses a short, round spike on the back of each forepaw, in addition to a third on its chest. It has a long snout and ears. When its mouth is open, it has two pairs of pointed teeth, one in the upper jaw and one in the lower. It possesses cream-colored fur on its torso, and yellow fur on its thighs that resembles shorts. It has a medium length tail of the same yellow color as well. It stands on its toes rather than on its entire foot. It has developed four small black appendages on its head, which rise thy.

"N-n-no way..." Josh muttered under his breath, staring shocked at the Lucario and Greninja. The Lucario was snarling so it was obvious to Josh it was a female.

Before he can walk over to them, something caught his eye on the floor. There were two spheres. Half of it was red on top and the other half was white. There was a black line with a button between the red and white base. It was a Pokéball. A REAL Pokéball. Josh thought it was fake so he bent down to reach them. As his hands touch the surface, it felt like real, not cheap plastic.

"I... I'm h-holding... the real deal..." Josh muttered. He looks up and gasp of what he saw on the counter. It was a Z-Ring with a Waterium Z. The teen went over and pick up the Z-Ring. He can feel the steel on the Z-Ring as his fingers moves across the surface of the Z Crystal. Josh looks back at the Lucario. Something was wrong.

"Gr...ahh..." The Lucario grunted in pain.

Josh walks to the injured Lucario and knelt down. "Is this whole event real or am I dreaming?" Josh muttered. To catch him off guard, a voice replied.

 **"...He-help...me..."**

Josh blinks at the voice. "Please tell me that was my stomach." He thought. The Lucario's mouth was moving as the teen watches. Josh couldn't believe it just talk now. He only thought Lucario talks through telepathy. "I have to help those in need." Josh thought.

He examines the Lucario from head to toe. There were a lot of scratches all over the body. Where did the Lucario get all this damage from? Josh ran out of the room to get some medicine and bandages from the bathroom. He came back a few minutes later and knelt down next to the injured Lucario.

"Can you... hear me?" Josh asked in a low voice. "I'm not going to hurt you. But you're gonna have to trust me so I can heal you. And I won't rest till you recovered your strength."

"...I under...stand..." The Lucario breath. "...Th-thank y-y-y-you..."

Josh nodded. "Good." The teen said. "Let's have you on the bed." Josh helps the Lucario sit up before putting the left arm around his neck. The two of them stood up together and walks over to the bed. He gently laid the injured Lucario on his bed. Josh opens up a pink bottle and pours it in a spoon.

"Open your mouth please." Josh said.

The Lucario opens her mouth and Josh puts the spoon in her mouth. After the Lucario swallowed the medicine, Josh began treating the cuts by putting the bandages on. He received a small cut from the spike on her chest. A few minutes has passed by as Josh sat on the edge of the bed.

"Greninja..." Josh said, staring at the Ninja Pokémon before looking at the Aura Pokémon. "And Lucario..." Josh notices his 3DS on his nightstand. He picks it up and went over to his desk as he turns the lamp and the 3DS on before he gets the two Pokéballs, the Z-Ring and the Waterium Z. As his game turned on, his character still has the Z-Ring. Next he check on his team and notices something wrong. There was two empty slots.

"That means this is the Lucario and Ash's Greninja from my team." Josh breath. Josh had never dreamed of owning a Pokémon that belongs to Ash after the events in Kalos. His body was shaking a little bit.

"But how did all this happen?" Josh wondered, staring at the 3DS. "Normally it would freeze my game and I would restart it. But..." Then the teen remember something. "The Ultra Beasts." It's the only explanation to this whole thing. Josh remembers the battles with the Ultra Beasts since they played a huge role in the game's plot. And what about the mysterious Necrozma? Does Necrozma has some connection for tonight's events?

But Josh wonders is he dreaming. An injured Lucario and Ash's Greninja in his room from the 3DS along with the Z-Ring and the Z Crystal. He looks back at Lucario and Ash's Greninja.

"Lucario are loyal to their trainers." Josh muttered. "I don't think she'll listen to me. But I'm the only one who heal her. And what about Ash's Greninja? I'll think about it tomorrow morning. I'm just going to have a drink before I hit the sack." Josh got off from his chair and left the room. Hopefully he can up with a solution or finds the answer to all of this.

Several minutes have passed as Lucario growled and slowly opens her crimson eyes. Her vision became clear. She sat up slowly to get a better look of the room.

"Glad to see you're awake." Greninja said, standing up.

"Thanks..." Lucario breath slowly, looking at her surroundings. "How long you've been awake?"

"Since the person healed you." Greninja answered. "I pretended to be asleep."

"Hm..." Lucario said before she notices the two Pokéballs and the Z-Ring sitting on the nightstand. "Why is our Pokéballs and the Z-Ring here? Where's the thief?"

"There's no thief." Greninja replied. "The person helped you to be healed. He left the room to get a drink."

Lucario closed her eyes as her appendages rise. She found the teen's aura in the living room. "He's in the living room." Lucario said.

A couple minutes later, Lucario and Greninja were standing in the hallway that was close to the living room. Inside the living room, there was a black leather couch that Josh was sitting at from the wall. There was a brown coffee table in the middle of the rug and there was a brown armchair on the left side of the couch. There was a black countertop across the room where a flat screen TV hung. Lucario began to read the teen's aura.

The teen's aura was a stronger blue aura as she inspects him. Her appendages drop and she opens her eyes. "There's no evil intention within his aura." Lucario said in a low voice. "His thoughts were positive and they were about me getting healed, plus helping those in need of help."

Greninja chuckled softly. The last comment Lucario said reminded him of Ash. Ash will make every effort to help Pokémon. Lucario and Greninja watches Josh gets up from the couch and walks over to a window.

"This reminds me of Ash helping out Pokémon." Josh said, looking at the starry night sky. "I promise I will do everything in my power to help them."

Lucario was about to fall forward but Greninja caught her. She only had enough strength to detect a person's aura only. Greninja brought her back to the room and laid Lucario on the bed. Josh's eyes were getting heavy as he sat down on the floor with pillows from the couch. As they all slept, the last thing on Josh's mind what will happen now, starting tomorrow.

* * *

 _What do you guys think? Lucario and Ash's Greninja in the real world. I've decided to use a portal in this story. It makes it a bit exciting. I hope you all leave a review._


	2. Chapter 2

_I'm happy to know some new people like the story so far. I hope you all read on, enjoy and leave a review. :D_

* * *

Chapter 2 A New Day  
Around 9:30 AM, the sunlight passes through the window. As the light hits the teen's face, Josh woke up with a long yawn. He opened his weary eyes, staring at the ceiling. "Maybe it wasn't a good idea to sleep on the floor with pillows." Josh complained. "That's what happen when I let somebody seemingly dangerous to rest in my bed... That SHOULDN'T happen..." He said rolling his eyes.

The teen got up from the floor and heads back upstairs to his room. As he came in his room, the bed was empty. "…" Josh had such a tough break. He was already sweating when he got up. There's no way Josh couldn't forget what happen last night. It felt like a dream or a nightmare. Josh looks at his desk seeing the mark on his 3DS. To his dismay, the two Pokéballs and the Z-Ring were still there. It was obvious that the Lucario was on the bed last night. And since the bed is empty, there's a good chance that the Lucario fully recovered her strength.  
But that would mean the Lucario and Greninja was somewhere round. The Lucario could get away and beat Josh as the teen was beginning to panic.

"God Dammit..." Josh muttered to himself, without moving his head. "The Lucario and Greninja is roaming around my house somewhere. She had spikes on her chest, I know that. She could use those to kill me and I really don't want to die."  
Josh took a couple breaths to calm down.  
"Bring it together." Josh encourage himself. "She has no right to kill me after I healed her and MY bed to rest. Plus, I have to find them. They couldn't get out! If they did, it would cause a major uproar and the police would capture them and bring them to some crazy scientists and be experimented. There is no way in hell that is going to happen! I have to find them now!"

The teen turns around and sees two crimson eyes, staring at him. Greninja stood besides Lucario with his arms cross. It seems that the Lucario and Greninja was listening right behind him.  
"Are you the one who has look after me?" The Lucario asked.

"…" Josh has said nothing as he stares back. He took a couple steps back. How long have they been behind him?

"Are you going to answer me?" The Lucario asked.  
Josh fell on his bed, frighten. "You two are not going to kill me!" Josh shouted in state of panic.

"We promise you that we're not going to kill you!" Greninja shouted, taking a couple steps in front of the teen's bed.

"How will I know you are telling the truth?" Josh said.

"We don't lie." Greninja said, calmly.

The teen swallowed. "And you're not going to hurt me?" Josh asked, frighten.

Lucario crosses her arms. "We won't hurt you." The Lucario said.

There was a concern look on their faces. Silence fell upon the room until Josh spoke. "How come the two of you were standing behind me without saying a word?"

"Lucario and I woke up two hours ago." Greninja said. "We were confused of our whereabouts. When we saw you coming back here, you started talking to yourself."

"Let me ask you again." The Lucario said. "Are you the one who looked after me?"

"Th-that is correct, sadly." Josh said.

"What do you mean?" Greninja asked.

"It's not very common to see REAL, LIVING Pokémon in these parts." Josh said.

The two Pokémon looked confused. Greninja looks around the room and notices the video game magazines as Lucario can see a couple houses outside the window.

"Where are we now?" Greninja asked. "I recall Lucario and myself were at Ten Carat Hill..."

"(Do they suspect that they were there with the character I played in the game?)" Josh thought.

"Do you have any idea?" Greninja asked.

The teen took a deep breath. "This isn't Ten Carat Hill..." Josh replied. "The two of you are in my room of my house, in Boston, Massachusetts."

"Boston?" The Lucario repeated.

"It's a city where people like me live." Josh replied.

"Is there Pokémon here besides us?" Greninja sked.

Josh bit his lip. "No." He answered. "Like I said, Pokémon doesn't live here or any parts of the world. You two are the only ones who came to a world without Pokémon."

The Lucario looks down at the floor. "… That sounds... unbelievable..." She said with a shocked look.

Greninja stares at Josh. "How did we ended up here?" He asked.

Josh's body began to shake. He knew they would ask him with that question. His body stop shaking. "This is going to be tough to explain..." Josh was saying.

"Please, tell us." The Lucario begged.

Josh took a deep breath before speaking. "To tell you the truth..." Josh said, trying to stay calm. "You two are creatures from a video game..."

"Hm?" Greninja looks confused.

"We came from a video game?" The Lucario asked. "That is tough to believe."

"…" the teen has said nothing as he picks up the 3DS and shows it to Lucario and Greninja. "The two of you came from this video game inside the 3DS."

Greninja examines the 3DS. "It looks like some sort of Pokédex."  
"Excuse me?"

"Our trainer used it to examine and record for every new Pokémon we encounter." The Lucario said, looking at Josh.

"(They must be talking about the character I use.)" Josh thought. "(Lucario and Greninja seems loyal to their trainer... even if it's computer-controlled character or anime...) The 3DS is just a handheld console where you play video games on... the one that the two of you are apart of..."

Greninja looks away as Lucario stares at the 3DS. Josh was surprised they were not reacting violently when he told them the truth about the real world and the video game fact. He knew that Greninja reach to a new level with Ash in the anime series.

"And that's not all..." Josh said, walking past by them to pick up the Z-Ring with the Waterium Z.

"The Z-Ring..." Greninja gasps as Josh showed it to them.

Silence fell upon the room until Josh broke the silence.

"I'm surprised."

"About what?" The Lucario asked.

"Surprised that you're not angry of what I've said." Josh said.

The Lucario shook her head. "W-w-...we don't what to do here..." She said with a frighten a look.

"I know..." Josh sighed. "Explaining these facts to you and accepting them seems a weird."

"But when you nursed me back to health, I thought you weren't a hostile. Your aura was warm and caring, convincing me you're a good person." Lucario said.

"My aura?" Josh repeated.

The Aura Pokémon nodded. "I can tell who's good or bad." The Lucario said.

"Lucario can read minds and she read yours." Greninja added. "Everything you said was true."

The teen looked worried. "To be honest, I'm frighten at this turn of events. Two Pokémon, a Z-Ring and a Z Crystal coming out of my 3DS..." He said frankly. "For some unexplained reason, you two did it."

"…"

"But I am scared." Josh said. "The question still remains though. How does any of this explain for you two to be here, breaking the boundaries of reality?"

"We're not sure as you are." The Lucario said.

"I don't know what to believe anymore." Josh said.

"Greninja and I should get going." Lucario said.

"Huh?" Josh asked. "You're not leaving this place!"

The Aura Pokémon took it that they were captured against their own will. She glares angrily at Josh. "Are you saying you kidnap us and the Z-Ring?"

"I didn't kidnap you two and the Z-Ring." Josh said. "I'm the only person in the whole planet that doesn't freak out and calls the police."

Greninja says nothing as Josh and Lucario stares at each other. Her glare is menacing and scary at the same time. Her hands flared up by her aura.

"Wait wait!" Josh said. "You told me I have a nice aura, right? Why would I kidnap you two in the first place?"

Greninja stares at him as Lucario's aura vanished. "Lucario gets like this when she's stress." Greninja said.

"I'm just glad you two didn't go out there." Josh sighs with relief. "Otherwise, people will label you as monsters."

"We're not monsters." the Lucario said.

"I wouldn't think so." Josh said. "Since I live with you around here, I hope you two can behave."

"Thank you." Greninja said.

"Everything is fine for now." Josh said. "You two won't get into trouble as long as you listen to me."

"Our Pokéballs." The Lucario said. She looks to the desk where the Pokéballs sit.

"That's how you two came here." Josh said walking up besides her.

"What about the Z-Ring and the Z Crystal?" Greninja asks as Lucario sets the Z-Ring on the desk.

"Uh..." Josh said, scratching behind his head. "I think that the Z-Ring and the Z Crystal is mine. It was both toys where you can wear them like your trainer. But somehow it transformed into the real deal."

"I see..." Lucario said.

The teen looks away. "You two want to go back to your world, right?" Josh asked.

"That is correct..."

Josh walks away to the window. "…" Josh has said nothing, making the Lucario's fear grow. "It will be tough..." Josh said. "This is hard on all of us to believe." He turns around.

"It's not your fault." The Lucario said, turning around to look at Josh.

"Thanks." Josh nodded.

The Lucario sat on the floor as Greninja stood with his arms cross.

"I wish there was a way." Josh said. "This is impossible."

Greninja looks at him. "Lucario and I should think about what we should do now" He said. "Please, ignore us and do whatever you do around here..."

Josh nodded as he began to fix his bed with the sheets. After he was done fixing the bed, Josh left the room to dust off some picture frames of pictures of him and his parents. It has been four years since his parents went missing. He misses them dearly.

"I hope you're safe." Josh muttered, putting the picture frame down on a small short table.

"Were you saying something?" Greninja asks, stepping into the hall with Lucario.

Josh nodded.

"Isn't your parents home?" The Lucario asked.

The teen shook his head. "No." Josh answered. "I haven't seen them since I graduated elementary school."

"How come?" Greninja asked.

Josh looks up. "My parents are both generals. They met each other on one of the bases and fell in love. Their job is really tough since they travel the world."

"Why didn't they brought you along?"

"My parents told me it was too dangerous because of terrorist attacks. They thought it was best for me to stay here so my life wouldn't be in danger." Josh explains.

"My family watches over me."

"That's good." Lucario said.

"My cousins stops by three times a week." Josh said. "They help me out with my homework because my cousins and I goes to the same high school. But when they leave, I gotten used to living on my own."

"That... must've been hard." The Lucario muttered.

"It isn't hard." Josh said, looking at them. "The hardest part is that my parents disappeared without a trace."

"You still feel alone?" Greninja stares at Josh for a few seconds.

"Sometimes." The teen said. "I miss them a lot."

"It must've been hard for you." Greninja said.

"Heh heh." Josh chuckled, turning around to look at them. "I have some friends come over every once in awhile."

"But you're also alone." Lucario said, staring at the teen for a few seconds.

"I know." Josh said. "Since you two are here, it would be wise to stay here. I don't want to force you."

Lucario looks at Greninja. "And seeing there's no way to get back, we should stay."

"Unless you go outside and cause an uproar." Josh said. "If you stay in here, we shouldn't have any problems."

"I agree." Greninja said.

"It would be nice since we're living with you." Lucario said.

At that moment, the teen swallows hard. "Are you sure about that?"

"Yes." Greninja answered. "We don't have a place in this … world. Plus it would be a good idea to break the thought of you living here alone."

"But wait!" Josh said. "I'm not even your trainer or any Badges or the Kahuna Stamps." The teen was right. Ever since the removal of the Gyms has been replace with the four Kahunas, everyone needs two stamps for Ash's Greninja to obey anyone.

"You have our Pokéballs, the Z-Ring and the Waterium Z crystal." Lucario said. "I believe your our temporarily trainer for the time being. But if there's someway…"

"Don't worry." Josh said with a worried look.

"Ok." Lucario said. "I'll meditate in your room."

The teen felt relax after having a good conversation. But then a thought came across his mind. "Do you meditate all day?" Josh ask, looking a bit worried. "What else do you, Lucario?"

"Fight against other Pokémon, eat, sleep…" the Lucario trailed off.

"(Just what I thought.)" Josh thought. "(I knew something like this happen what Pokémon do all day in the games. In the Pokémon anime, Ash trains with his Pokémon while his other Pokémon are training, relaxing, or playing with each other. While in the video games, they fight other Pokémon, follow their trainer, etc. You can't find wild Lucario in the wild except for Sun and Moon. That also goes for Ash's Greninja and his new ability. How often does that happen? Plus you can't breed it. I've seen everything in the anime for Greninja. He's like Ash and I respect that. But in the Special Demo, and since Greninja and Lucario are here, maybe they can do more what they normally do.)"

"I'm concerned of what you two can do, so I'll show you how to spend the time." Josh said.

The two Pokémon looked confused. "It's fine what our trainer normally wants us to do." Greninja said. "I usually train with Ash. But with my new trainer, Lucario and I are in our Pokéballs. "

"(No wonder…)" the teen thought. "That trainer of yours didn't teach you may things I think…"

"He didn't?"

"No." Josh shook his head. "You two haven't done more things like watch tv or have a hobby? I think you're capable of doing stuff like that."

"I think we can, now that you mention it." Lucario said.

"I can help you two do more." Josh said.

"Thanks." Greninja said.

("I wonder if they can use their attacks.)" Josh thought, wondering about the fact. ("Lucario hands flared with her aura and Greninja can transform into Ash-Greninja. I don't want to know or see something destroyed.)"

Lucario's stomach growled as Josh and Greninja stares at her. The Aura Pokémon blushed and looks away.

"You two must be hungry." Josh said, chuckling.

"Yes." Lucario said shifting her eyes before looking back at them.

"Do you have Oran Berries?" Greninja asks Josh.

The teen stares at them. "I don't. Other things you were fed too. But you should try some scramble eggs."

"Alright." Greninja said.

"You know, Lucario."Josh said, staring at Lucario's body. "You have a bit of a skinny body."

"So what kind of food can you make?" Lucario asked.

"Several things. You guys can eat with me." Josh smiled. "I can imagine you two eating toast." An image pop in his head as he can see Lucario eating some scramble eggs and Greninja eating toast. "But, come with me please." Josh said.

Before he can turn around, Lucario spoke up. "Hang on a moment." Lucario said as the teen stops in his tracks.

He turns around to look at her. "What is it?" Josh asked.

"What is your name?" Lucario asked.

"Hm? Oh. Where are my manners?" Josh smiles at them. "Call me Josh."

"That's a nice name." Greninja said.

"Do you two have nicknames?" Josh asked.

"No." Greninja said. "Our trainer never gives us nicknames."

"Nice to meet you, Lucario and Greninja." Josh said. "We'll eat in the kitchen."

The Aura Pokémon and Greninja obeyed as they followed Josh down the hall. There were four rooms on both sides of the hall. The walls were blue and the floor had black tiles. Greninja stops in front of a door. "Why do you have so many rooms?" Greninja asked before he walk behind Josh.

"My parents bought this house years ago." Josh explains. "I was told by my uncle the house was built when I was two years old."

"And you live in this house alone?" Lucario asked.

"Yes."

"Did they lived here with you before?" Greninja asked.

"My cousins did." Josh explains. "My family would come on special occasions."

They all walk out of the hallway and went down the stairs and into the living room. To the left was the kitchen. A long silver glass table was right next to a black counter. Plate mats were set at the table. A black refrigerator was located next to a couple of cabinets behind the counter. There was a white stove and black microwave located at the end of the kitchen that was right next to a sliding door that led out to the backyard.

"There's so much space." Lucario said.

"I know." Josh said. "That was just the second floor and this is the first floor. The stairs over to the door leads to the basement. I have a wide swimming pool in the backyard as well."

Lucario was staring at the portraits as Greninja sat down on the black leather couch.

"I'll get breakfast started."Josh said before he went into the kitchen.

While getting a pan and bowl, the teen was in deep thought about Lucario and Greninja. ("This turned out to be weird for me.)" Josh thought. ("Who knew would this happen. I'll have to be careful. I'm still scared about this situation.")

Lucario sat down in the armchair. The two Pokémon were in deep thought as well. This is a tough situation they're in now. Greninja considers Josh as a trainer because he reminded him of Ash. But for Lucario, Josh was their temporal trainer replacement. She was beginning to see the differences of their trainer and Josh.

"What do you think of Josh?" Lucario asks Greninja.

"Josh reminds me of Ash." Greninja said. "What about you?"

"I think he's a good teen." Lucario said. "He seems interesting."

"I know." Greninja said.

A few minutes has passed as Lucario and Greninja were waiting. They can both smell the scent of bacon and toast from the kitchen.

"Breakfast." Josh called.

Lucario and Greninja got up from the couch and the armchair and went inside the kitchen. Josh was sitting down in a chair at the fa end of the table with his plate full of food. There were two more plates of food sitting across one another.

"Take a seat, you two." Josh said.

"You want us to sit at the table?" Greninja asked.

"Yes." Josh said.

"Ok then." Lucario said.

Greninja walks over to the chair before looking at Lucario and Josh. Josh nodded his head and the two Pokémon sat down in their chair. Lucario's tail was facing down to the floor. She looks at Josh. "The seat is comfortable." Lucario said.

"I thought you would say that." Josh said before he looks at Greninja. "What about you, Greninja?"

"It feels nice." Greninja said.

"That's good." Josh smiled. "Let's eat." Before he can pick up his silverware, Josh realized that they're not eating. "What's wrong?"

"We're not sure if we can use our hands or the silverware." Greninja said.

"I'll teach you how to use the silverware." Josh said. He gave a out low whistle as he saw Lucario's fingers move. "Wow…" he said in amazement.

"Should I eat with three fingers?" Lucario asked.

"Let me see." Josh beginning to explain. "You want to use the fork for your left hand. Two fingers on the bottom and the thumb on the bottom. Then have the knife in your right hand to cut."

Josh watches them both as the fork was in their left hand and the knife was in their right hand. He was amazed that Lucario and Greninja did it with no problem. But a thought cross his mind. How was Greninja able to eat with a long tongue wrap around like a scarf?

"Greninja, how are you able to eat with your tongue wrap around?" Josh asked.

"Like this." Greninja answered. Greninja's tongue moved and went back inside his mouth.

"Alright, let's eat." Josh said.

Greninja eats a small piece of a scramble egg and begins to chew it. The taste was really good. Even Lucario was enjoying her bacon at the fullest. It was pretty interesting for the teen as he watch them. Josh will have to make a mental note of what type of food Lucario and Greninja liked.

"Try it with the ketchup." Josh said, swallowing a piece of toast. "It's really good."

Lucario puts down a small amount on her plate as she passes the ketchup to Greninja, who did the same thing. Josh watches their expression as they're enjoying their food. Every bite the two Pokémon did more, they were beginning to feel relax. Lucario glances over to Josh as he was taking a bite out of his toast and bacon.

When all three of them were finished eating, Josh push his plate to side. "Did you two enjoyed breakfast?" he asked.

"It was good." Greninja said.

"The bacon was delicious." Lucario said.

"I can tell by the look on your faces." Josh said. "Now, let's watch some tv or a movie."

Lucario looked confused.

"A movie?" Greninja asked.

"You never watch a movie or tv?"

Lucario and Greninja shook their heads.

"You're in luck." Josh said. "There's some good programs on along with my Blue Ray DVD collection. Plus there's a lot more."

"Like what?" Greninja asked.

"Anime and Live Action movies." Josh answered.

"Interesting." Greninja replied. "When we were traveling with our trainer, we never watch tv or a movie."

"Then let's get started." Josh smiled. "We'll be watching all day."

They went into the living room as Lucario and Greninja sat on the couch. The teen turns on the flat screen TV on with the remote and knelt down to two large cabinets, one containing anime shows with anime movies and the other containing live action movies. He picks up a few DVD's and lays them all side by side on the coffee table. Lucario and Greninja was surprised as they never seen them in their world.

"I'll let you choose what to watch first."Josh said.

Lucario picks up a Blue Ray and looks at the front cover. The front cover showed a green creature wielding a weapon. Underneath the Blue Ray, Lucario notices a short man carrying a sword. Greninja was looking at the anime's cover as a boy was dressed in orange ninja clothing carrying an old scroll. The teen notice that the Ninja Pokémon was starring the DVD for a while as Lucario went through the pile. Could it be that the Ninja Pokémon will be a fan of that series? The teen knew that Ash's Greninja has been known to enjoy battling, especially strong rivals like Sawyer's Sceptile.

"We should watch this." Greninja said, showing Josh the DVD.

"That's fine by me." Josh said.

The day passed as they were watching all day and night came. Josh, Greninja and Lucario just came back in Josh's room. The teen sat down on the bed.

"What do you two think so far?" Josh asked.

"We both like those "anime" DVD's." Lucario said.

"Especially "Naruto"." Greninja said.

"I like those hard battles." Lucario added. "It's like a Pokémon battle between trainer and Pokémon."

"I can tell you two want to have a battle like that." Josh chuckled.

"We like to fight other Pokémon." Greninja said. "Especially rivals like Sceptile."

That was a clear sign that the two of them were getting homesick. Thought occured in Josh's mind.

"You're thinking about Necrozma?" Lucario asked.

"How did-"

"I read your mind." Lucario answered.

"Lucario can read minds." Greninja explained.

"I see." Josh nodded.

"Do you think Necrozma has something to do with this?" Lucario asked.

"I'm not sure." Josh said, shrugging his shoulders. "But listen, don't feel homesick."

Lucario looked unsure. "How? We don't know how to get back to our world."

Josh sighed. "I don't know." he admitted. "I'm trying to help you feel comfortable here. If you think I'm doing a bad job…"

Greninja shooked his head. "We are grateful to your hospitality, Josh." Greninja said.

"If it wasn't for you, we would cause panic out there." Lucario added.

Josh chuckled and let out a long yawn. "Man I'm tired." the teen said. "That reminds me. How can you two talk with your mouths?"

"I normally talk when noone is watching my me, especially my friends." Greninja said.

"I was distracted by the intense training I had with my trainer." Lucario said. I can also use telepathy as well."

"Nice." Josh said.

"Let's get some sleep." Greninja suggested.

Josh watch them sat down on the floor next to the side of the bed. "You're going to be sleeping on the floor?" he asked.

"We're used to it." Greninja answered. "Don't worry about it."

"If you say so." Josh said. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Lucario and Greninja answered.

The teen pulls up his covers and lies down, resting his head on the pillow before closing his eyes. Greninja and Lucario notices the full moon in the night sky out the window. The full moon is the same thing for them. Lucario can hear Josh moving a bit with the sheets.

"Hey Lucario."Greninja whispered.

"What is it?" Lucario asked, turning her head at him.

"Are you worried about going back to our world?"

The Aura Pokémon let out a small sigh. "Yes." She answered. "What if we're stuck here forever?"

"I'm not sure." Greninja said. "I'm afraid what lies in here…"

"I can't believe they're next to me…"Josh muttered in his sleep. "I'm glad that I have two special people with me for company… The times we're all facing is going to be fun… But when the time comes to go back to their world, I have to let them go… I'll miss them when they leave… I promise to keep them comfortable when the time comes… You two can stay here if you don't want to go back to your world…"

Lucario and Greninja was listening to every word what the teen was saying.

"We're all in this together." Greninja said, before the two of them closes their eyes.

The teen got up from his bed and left the room to get a cold water bottle. As Josh was heading to the kitchen, he was thinking about the Legendary Pokémon. Could it be that Necrozma and the Ultra Beasts was the ones behind this or was this faith? The teen knew that the Ultra Beasts came from their world and their powers are really dangerous ever since Lusamine and Nihilego merge together in Ultra Space for the final battle. But for Necrozma, it's not an Ultra Beast since it is a Legendary. It even say so online. The International Police have no records of Necrozma emerging from an Ultra Wormhole. Josh found himself standing in front of the fridge and opens the door to get a cold bottle of water. He opens the cap before closing the door. Are the rumors true about Necrozma came from another world and related to the Ultra Beasts? Josh proceeds to the kitchen and head back to his room.

And what about Solgaleo and Lunala? Josh never thought the two Legendaries can travel to and from Ultra Space since the teen beat Sun and Moon. Solgaleo, Lunala and Necrozma are three powerful Pokémon like the other Legendaries but can rival the powers of Dialga, Palkia and Giratina. Josh recalls what he saw in _The Rise Of Darkrai, Giratina and the Sky Warrior, Arceus and the Jewel Of Life and Hoopa and the Clash of the Ages_. Dialga and Palkia demonstrated their power against one another while destroying Giratina's home and dragging other Pokémon like Darkrai and Shaymin because of Arceus. Then Hoopa's Shadow summoned the trio with other Legendary Pokémon under its control and issued an all-out battle with the other Legendary Pokémon. With too many Legendary Pokémon in one spot, Arceus had to save them.

"It might be that…" Josh muttered as he enters his room. "Or…". He places the water bottle on his desk and went over to his bed. There was Solgaleo and Lunala amalgamated by elements from Necrozma he saw in the trailer this year. The more Josh keeps thinking, the more questions that keeps coming in his mind. The teen decided to think more of the problem later with Lucario and Greninja at some point. He closes his eyes and fell asleep.

The light of the moon made the room so much calm for the teen and the two Pokémon.

* * *

 _I think this chapter turned out great. The next chapter I'm going to work on will be interesting. This chapter was a lot of work. Hopefully the next chapter will be done in a few weeks. I read some of the reviews and I was already planning to have Josh tell Lucario and Greninja that they're video game characters. Having Josh going to the animeverse is a good idea though, but I haven't think through about the idea. I encourage everyone to leave a review. ;)_


	3. Chapter 3

_Sorry for the long wait, everyone. This chapter was taking me a while to get this finish._

 _I encourage you all to read, enjoy and leave a review!_

* * *

Chapter 3 Lucario and Greninja Are Gamers

The sun rays shines in the teen's room. Lucario slowly opens her eyes as she let out a yawn.

"Good morning." Greninja said, sitting next to her.

"Good morning." Lucario said.

Greninja looks over to see the teen still sleeping. The sleeping teen had his right arm hanging right between them. Greninja chuckled softly as the Aura Pokémon got up and looked around the room. There was some posters hanging on the wall as the Ninja Pokémon notices too. They notices two plumbers, pink princesses, a spiked Koopa, a pink puffball, a masked puffball, two bounty hunters, a green dinosaur, a small spiked Koopa in a clown car, swordsmen, a blue robot, two bounty hunters, anthro animals, a blue Hedgehog, a yellow sphere, three angels, a boxer, a dog and a bird, two big head kids, a penguin carrying a mallat, a fighter with a red bandana, an ape with a tie and a monkey with a hat, a fat man who loves garlic, a faceless woman, a small captain with six small creatures, a ninja, a woman carrying a star in her arms, a gray robot, a woman carrying both pistols in her hands and heels and some Pokémon they've notice. What was really interesting about the next few posters was the other regions that has the Legendary Pokémon above it while the starter Pokémon was below the poster.

"Dialga and Palkia?" Lucario muttered, seeing the deities next to each other.

"Sogaleo and Lunalana…" Greninja said, seeing the two Legendary Pokémon next to each other. Questions began to form in his head, wanting to ask Josh. Greninja was surprised that he and Lucario came from a video game and an anime show. It was hard to believe that people in the real world are different than the people in the video game and anime show. Greninja and Lucario were beginning to think that Josh was watching them from the very beginning like a angel.

"Are we just puppets to these humans?" Greninja asks Lucario.

"No." Lucario said, shaking her head. She turns her head around to the sleeping teen. "Josh hasn't treat us as puppets…"

"I wonder what unbelievable things we will find in this world." Greninja replied.

Lucario's crimson eyes were now staring at the flat screen TV with her reflection looking right back at her. Walking up to the drawer, there was the black Nintendo Switch. He took out the first pile on the floor, examining each one carefully. The Aura Pokémon picks up a case before looking at the sleeping teen. Why would Josh have so many of these? Lucario turns his attention to the first box on top. He picks up the box. On the cover was a muscular man wearing a white uniform with red fingerless gloves and a red band with different people behind him. Greninja took out the second pile and puts it on the floor. On the cover was four guys wearing black clothes and taking out their weapons. In the background were three giant machines in the sky.

"(What is this about?)" Lucario thought. ("I like to know more of this.)" She couldn't help but wonder what this box is about along with its story. The box that she was holding was interesting. About the box's contents made her slowly realized why real world humans are interested by many things. Greninja watches her open the box from the side. As Lucario slowly opens it, a disc was inside.

Unknowing to Lucario and Greninja, Josh opens his eyes. He sat up as he yawned. His eyes scanned the room before looking at Lucario and Greninja. "Lucario? Greninja?" Josh wondered.

The two of them were startled as Lucario closes the box and sets it down. She and Greninja stood up and turns around to look at Josh. Lucario's tail knocks over boxes. "Good morning." Greninja greeted nervously.

The teen let out a small yawn. "What are you up to?" Josh asks them both, rubbing his eye.

"Uh..." Lucario said nervously.

"We were just looking at this pile of boxes." Greninja explains.

Josh got up from his bed and walks over to them. Greninja steps to the side so Josh can see the first pile of boxes in a mess on the floor. "Looks like you two took a sudden interest in my video games." Josh chuckled.

"Video games?" Lucario repeated.

"I had these piles over here for a while." Josh said.

Greninja stares at the mess before looking back at Josh.

"Do you two want to know why I'm interested in them?" Josh asked. "I know that you two are still fazed about being from a video game."

Lucario picks up the box from earlier. She asked Josh, "Is it alright if you can show me what this video game is... about? This caught my attention." She hands the box over to Josh.

Josh stares at the box and looks at Lucario. He lets out a small whistle. "Well now." Josh said, looking at the Aura Pokémon with interest. "How did this caught your attention?"

"I grew interested about those four men battling those machines." Lucario said. "I like to know what the story is about."

"You want know what the story is about?" Josh asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Yes." Lucario answered.

"Did she do something wrong?" Greninja asked.

"No she didn't." Josh answered. He notices Greninja carrying two boxes in his hand. In his right hand was the same man from before, crossing his arms like a V. The second box has two strong men with a red line going down the center. On the left side was an old strong looking man while on the ride, a serious man with a left eye in red was looking forward to kill the old man. "Greninja, what caught your attention?"

"These people look strong." Greninja answered.

"Hm." Josh smiled. "Do you two want to play these two games?"

Greninja looks at Lucario before looking back at Josh. "We don't mind if you don't have any plans today." he answered. "What could go wrong?"

 _A Few Hours Later..._

The two Pokémon were sitting down on the floor with Josh in the middle, starring at the screen with a blank look as Josh played through the games. Lucario and Greninja were surprised about the stories plot, the battle scenes, pleasant music and the characters actions. Josh has decided to let them read the words on the screen. As the two of them watch, Josh was moving his characters through the desert.

"This is my fourth time playing this game so I decided to make a new file." Josh said. "This is one game I live for."

"What do you mean?" Greninja asked.

"I feel that I'm helping the characters face dangerous situations. The more I play, the more how tough the battles will be. Makes it a lot easier to find stuff that I missed."

"I see." Lucario said. If Greninja and Lucario get a hold of the controller, they could understand what Josh mean. Greninja, Josh, and Lucario watch as they watch a CGI cutscene. The teen got up as he stretches his arms.

"Where are you going?" Lucario asked.

"I'm going to get the mail outside." Josh answered.

"You're not going to play?" Greninja asked.

"It's just a few minutes." Josh said.

Lucario and Greninja look at him. "We want to see more of this... video game." Lucario told Josh.

Josh smiled. "(I can't believe it. Lucario and Greninja are gamers!") Josh thought as he beam in glee.

Lucario and Greninja looks back at the TV. Another battle began after reaching the shack. "Is there more to the story?" Greninja asked.

"I think I can wait to get the mail." Josh said, sitting back down. He stares at the screen. A few minuets has passed as Josh was coming up on the dualhorn. "Our first boss fight."

"A boss fight?" Greninja asked confused.

"A stronger enemy that you need to defeat in order to advance." Josh explains. "They have a lot more health and strength than normal enemies."

Lucario and Greninja moved closer to the screen, eager to see the first boss fight.

"We'll have some breakfast after this." Josh said.

"We're not going to play anymore after this?" Lucario asked depressed.

Josh began to think. What would happen if the Aura Pokémon snap out angrily? Maybe it's a good idea to deepen the relationship with Lucario and Greninja. "I think I'll let it slide so we can all keep playing after breakfast." Josh said.

"We understand..." Greninja said.

The day went by really fast. The Pokémon never thought the day would go by for just looking at the screen and playing a video game. Morning came by a few minutes ago and it was already night time. As Lucario took her eyes off the screen, she can see the night's sky through the window.

("How long have we been distracted? Did Greninja and I lost so much time?)" Lucario thought bewildered.

The music caught her attention as she looks back at the screen. Greninja looks at Josh as the teen was distracted, pursuing Ardyn on the train.

"What hit the train?" Lucario wondered.

"Imperial Shock Troopers." Josh answered. "If I don't defeat these guys, the train will explode and it will be game over."

"Try to take them out with a warp strike." Greninja said.

"Way ahead of you." Josh said.

Several minutes has passed by after watching another cut scene.

"That should do it." Josh said. He looks at the time on the screen. "Nearly 4:30."

"So it's over?" Greninja asked.

The teen nodded his head. "Yes." Josh replied. "I already knows what happen at the end."

It was a shock for the two Pokémon that their experience ended. Josh can see their depressed look on their faces. He felt sorry.

"Don't worry. We'll do more after dinner." Josh said. "And from what I can tell, you two were enjoying yourselves."

Lucario turned around to hide her embarrassment. Greninja smiled a bit. "I'll admit that Lucario and I like them... a bit." Greninja muttered.

"Are you sure?" Josh asked. "You two didn't take your eyes off the screen for a second when there was nothing else to look at. I can you love the game and the gameplay. I respect that we all have something in common."

"Is that normal for other people?" Lucario asked, looking at him.

"I can say games are trying to send an important message to the people." Josh answered.

The two Pokémon didn't want to admit that they were a game fanatic. "Is it... good that we have something in common with you?" Lucario asked.

"I would say it's amazing!" Josh rejoiced. "You two are more awesome. It never cross my mind that you became gamers in a day, plus, you two are special."

For a second, Lucario and Greninja felt flattered at the teen's remarks. Lucario looks up at the ceiling with a small smile and Greninja nodded his head.

"You two are hungry?" Josh asked.

Lucario and Greninja stood up. "Yes." Lucario answered.

"That's good." Josh said. "Have you ever tried steak before?"

"No." Lucario answered. "We never have steak before."

"I see." the teen rubs his chin. "Maybe you'll love it. It's really edible."

"Is it alright if we wait in the living room?" Greninja asked.

"That's fine." Josh answered. He left the room to head to the kitchen as Lucario and Greninja went to the living room.

 _One Hour Later..._

There was an unimaginable scent in the air, making its way to the living room. Lucario mumbles some grunts, looking pleased. The succulent smell of the meat being cooked in the frying pan made both Pokémon stomachs growled, begging for it. The scent was so strong, Greninja notice Lucario's mouth was watering.

"Heh." Greninja chuckled, making the Aura Pokémon blush. He looks over at Josh who was cooking the steak. The scent of the steak smells good. Greninja only wished is eat whatever Josh is making for the three of them.

"I want to give you two a heads up!" Josh called. "The steak will be ready in a minute. You should be in your seats."

The words that Josh said felt like it was an order to them briefly.

"He's not trying to control us with food?" Lucario muttered. "How long would we fall for the this world of wonders?"

"We mustn't think about that, Lucario." Greninja said, giving into the scent.

"It's too good... to ignore..." Lucario said, trying her best ignore the scent but the scent was too strong for her. "We'll whatever he wants us to eat..."

Lucario and Greninja sat in their chairs. The scent made their stomachs growled again. They suddenly smelled the scent as if it was getting stronger. Lucario turns her head around to see Josh carrying three plates with some fresh steaks, mash potatoes and carrots. The teen can see their eyes were fixated on the meat as if they were under a spell. He could also see a blank expression on their faces when he sat down.

"... Are you two... feeling okay?" he asks.

Lucario came back to his senses. "Yes." Lucario said.

"I can tell that you two were distracted." the teen responded.

Greninja looks back at the meat. "I'll admit, the smell of the meat is appetizing and refreshing to us." Greninja said embarrassed.

Josh smiled and said, "Go ahead and eat as much as you like. The steak is really good when it is warm."

Lucario and Greninja didn't do a thing as their eyes were focus on the steaks. With the scent under their noses, they couldn't avoid but inhale the scent. Greninja heard Lucario mumbling, looking pleased. "I'm sorry if she sounded weird..." Greninja apologized.

Josh nodded a bit. "Don't worry." he said.

"Can we eat now?" Lucario asked mildly upset.

"Of course. But be careful, the steaks have bones in them." Josh said as he was cutting the steak into small pieces with his knife, adding a small amount of mashed potatoes with a fork and brought both pieces to his mouth.

Lucario couldn't help but watches the relaxed expression on Josh's face. She began to cut her steak slowly and carefully. There was a small piece impaled by the fork and brought the small piece to her mouth.

After she took a small bite, Lucario's eyes were shot wide open. The two Pokémon felt they died and went to heaven. Lucario closes her eyes to savor the meat inside her mouth. She chews on it, spreading the sensation of the meat across her sharp fangs. The meat was tasted easily than any kind of Oran Berry. Greninja felt he met a powerful rival in his mouth. Josh can hear the noises that Lucario and Greninja were making. Lucario had her eyes close, enjoying the steak and Greninja made a satisfied grunt. He smiled for a bit and resumes eating his meal.

Time went by. Greninja notice his friend eating a faster pace. He taps on Josh's hand to get his attention. The teen stares at Greninja before Greninja jolted his head a bit forward. Then Josh notice Lucario was eating at a faster pace. She was at a cool and calm pace, enjoyed every single piece of meat that came to her mouth. Then she began to mumble softly before louder and louder. This kind of action causes Josh to think that was a big lion sitting next to him.

("I've never seen Lucario acted like this when she took ate the steak...") Greninja thought nervously.

("She must be going wild with all the mumbling she's making. Or is it my imagination?" Josh thought nervously. He continues to watch Lucario, eating her steaks happily. ("I just found out that these two love steak, especially Lucario. I think this is a little too much.")

His eye went wide shot as he felt his jaw drop. There was nothing left on her plate. The sound of crunch made him look back at Lucario. The fact is Lucario eating a whole steak... with a bone inside it. Josh and Greninja didn't think would eat the bone that far. He could spot the sharp fangs breaking the bone apart like it was nothing. A single bite from the Aura Pokémon sharp fangs was enough to break it.

("This is amazing.") Josh thought in disbelief. ("I know a lot of animals would bite on the bones to eat them... but I never guess Lucario would do it seriously! She's eating them in small bites!")

Seeing how this is awkward for watching the Aura Pokémon eating the bones with her sharp fangs, Josh said her name. Lucario replied an angry growl, glaring at the teen without a thought.

Josh gave a sudden yelp of fright. It cause Lucario to come back to her senses. She recalled of what she did just now. "I-I'm sorry!" Lucario apologized. "I don't know what got into me!"

The teen nodded his head. "I think I'm the one who should apologize." Josh said.

"I think after biting the bone, you went along with the flow and started tearing it up with your fangs." Greninja stated.

"Please, don't be afraid." Lucario said, feeling ashamed. "It was a mistake to growl at you... without thinking..."

"I don't want you two hurting me because... you two are technically far stronger than any normal person."

("What did I do?)" Lucario thought dismayed. ("One mistake that we'll always do will make think he'll get hurt. Am I that violent?") She shook her head and looks at the teen with shame. "I'm sorry I was rude to you. I'll be much more careful. I promise."

Josh thought about, worried she might do it again, but he shook his head. "I forgive you. Don't worry about." Josh apologized. "Besides you two still need to get used to this world."

Greninja nodded his head in agreement. The scent of the steak soothed their noses once again. He chuckled as Lucario was offered another steak. Lucario stiffed a grunt softly. The teen smiled and resumes eating his steak.

All three plates were empty. Lucario and Greninja leans back in their chair. Lucario lets out a satisfied sigh. The teen smiled when they were finished with their meal.

"Are you two satisfied?" Josh asked.

Greninja turns to him and nodded. "Yes." Greninja said. "It was a good meal that Lucario and I have eaten, thanks to you."

"I'm glad you like." the teen smiled with a happy look on his face. "Even you, Lucario."

Lucario let out a small burp. Her face turns red and turns away from embarrassment. "Excuse me..." Lucario muttered.

The teen only chuckled as he picks up the plates, utensils and cups from the table to the kitchen sink. Lucario was puzzled when Josh gave them a happy look. The happy look reminded him of their trainer. ("Will we eventually forget our trainer if Greninja and I continue to show our happiness?") Lucario thought. ("Is he going to make us submit in this world? I should read his mind without him knowing...")

The Aura Pokémon clears her thoughts to the teen's mind.

("It was obvious to me that they both like steak.)" Josh thought in a good mood. ("I'm doing a good job so far to make them feel more at home so they won't feel bad.") Josh wondered with a worried look. ("It's too soon for them to get used to this world. Besides they already have trainers who owns them. I don't own them... But what about Greninja? Ash was his trainer until Ash released when Greninja decided to help out Squishy and Z2 to destroy the Giant Rock remnants.")

Greninja notice Josh looks out the window.

("I don't want own them when they're lost and confused in a world that I know.") Josh thought. ("It's too tempting for my taste. I don't mind living with the truth, plus, I need to find a way to get them back home. I'll do everything in my power to make them feel at home. If I were in their position, I would feel the same way.")

Lucario's Aura disappeared before speaking in a low voice. "There isn't any selfish intentions within his aura." Lucario said. "His aura is blue. But I won't put my full trust in my aura."

"Only time will tell." Greninja muttered.

Josh has finished washing the dishes and walks back to the table. "Since the dishes are done, I don't know what to do." Josh said, sitting back in his chair. "Maybe I'll take a shower... Hang on. That reminds me."

"About what?" Lucario asked.

"Do Pokémon takes a shower every time?" Josh wondered.

"Yes." Greninja answered. "We just enter a body of water and dry ourselves in the sun."

"I don't think that will work." Josh said.

"Why?" Lucario asked.

"It won't get rid of the smell." Josh answered. He can smell the stink coming from them. "Oh, god, you two are dirty."

"The odor is unbearable to Lucario and myself..." Greninja said.

"I'm surprised I didn't notice about yesterday." Josh said disgusted. "It's about time that you can use shampoo and soap to get rid of the smell with less water."

"That will us?" Lucario asked.

"Yes, it will help be clean." Josh said.

"Can you show us how to clean ourselves?" Greninja asked.

Josh blushes at the request. "I think it's best I give you instructions." he said. "I'm not sure if you seen anyone... naked before."

"Oh." Lucario said embarrassed.

"Let's head to the third floor." Josh suggested.

Lucario and Greninja nodded and the three of them went upstairs to the third floor. The third floor is the same as the other three floors with a few exceptions. There was a large brown deck that connects to two rooms. A small sun pallor was located at the end of the hall, overlooking the neighborhood. Six windows was close with blue and white curtains that were close. The sun pallor led to the bathroom southwest of the room.

"I like the sun pallor." Lucario said.

"Thanks." Josh smiled. "My cousins hangs up her to watch movies during the holidays. We'll use this bathroom over here."

Lucario and Greninja follows the teen in the next room. The floor has white tiles. The bathroom was big where it can fit fifteen people. The sink was located across the room up against the wall from the bathtub. Several towels were hung on a racket located next to the bathtub.

"Right." Josh turns to them. "You can use those towels to dry yourselves."

"We can't dry like we normally do?" Greninja asked.

"Yes." Josh answers. "Using a towel is easy to dry the body. Hm?" He stares at Lucario's spike before looking onto Greninja's tongue. "Please be careful when you use the towels with your spike."

Lucario nodded her head.

"This is where you'll be taking a shower." Josh walks up to the tub. He gave them a couple instructions on how to use the shower.

Five minutes later, Josh was standing outside the bathroom with Lucario as Greninja was taking his shower. He wanted to stay and see if Greninja was going to have trouble with the shower. Then Greninja yelled.

"It's so cold!" Greninja complained.

"Turn the nob to the right!" Lucario called.

Josh and Lucario can hear the nob turning as Greninja let out a sigh. The water was turned off as Greninja steps out into the hall.

"My turn." Lucario muttered, walking past Greninja.

Seven minutes passed by since Lucario started taking her first shower. Then Josh can hear her shout.

"It's too hot!" Lucario complains.

"Turn the nob to the left!" Josh shouted.

The Aura Pokémon did as she was told and can feel the warm water. Josh hears the water turning off as Lucario steps out of the shower. He can see Lucario was about to shake madly.

"Don't shake." Josh instructed. "Use the towel to dry yourself properly."

Lucario nodded her head and grabs a towel to begin drying her body.

The teen wondered if he was going to keep an eye on them every time they a shower. He knew this was their first time taking a shower and it wasn't bad for their first time. When Lucario steps out of the bathroom, Josh notices her light blue fur was fluffy. Her spike was like a stone island in the middle of an ocean.

"What is it?" Lucario asked.

"It's your fur." Josh replied. "It's so fluffy." He reaches out and touches the fur. It was soft and fluffy like a pillow.

Lucario's face turns red.

"Hahahaha!" Josh chuckled. "This is so cute!"

"Am I funny to you?" Lucario demanded. She grunted at the last comment he said.

"I'm sorry Lucario!" Josh apologized. "It's my first time seeing a fur like yours, Lucario!"

Greninja took a step forward as Lucario glares at him. "She doesn't like being laugh at Josh." Greninja told him.

"I'm going to be careful to not laugh at you, Lucario." Josh said. "But sometimes it's good to laugh at yourself when you look at yourself in the mirror."

"I heard her chuckled a bit when she saw herself in the mirror, Josh." Greninja said.

"I couldn't help but notice myself." Lucario muttered, embarrassed.

"Since you two are done with your shower, it's time to brush your teeth." Josh said. "Is it alright if you two can open your mouth?"

"That's a bit uncomfortable." Greninja crossed his arms.

"I'm not putting my hand in your mouth." Josh said. "I just need to smell your breath if it's not stinky."

Lucario and Greninja looks at each other before opening their mouths.

Josh looks at Lucario's mouth and nearly took a step backward. Lucario's four fangs were sharp with small sharp-looking fangs. ("No wonder the bones Lucario ate would easily be crumble. That is impressive but scary. They're sharp.") He looks over at Greninja and notices there were no teeth except his tongue.

"Are we done?" Lucario asked.

"Not yet." the teen answered. "I need you two exhale slowly.

Lucario and Greninja did so.

The breaths felt like a stink bomb was set off. Lucario's breath smells like a dead corpse was rotting and Greninja's breath wasn't bad as Lucario but smells like a something just went off. "Mother of..." Josh staggered backwards.

Lucario and Greninja closes their mouths. "Is something wrong?" Greninja asked.

"Your breath smells like a stink bomb just went off while sitting next to a dead corpse." Josh gagged. "That is a bad breath."

"That's ridiculous." Lucario said, looking upset.

The teen had a worried look. "Go ahead and see what I mean."

After smelling their breath, Greninja felt he was about fall over but didn't. Lucario, however, was about to fall after feeling her own breath.

"I promise the two of you will be fine after you brush your teeth and fangs." Josh said, helping Lucario not to fall over.

"We want to get rid of this ridiculous smell..." Greninja muttered.

"Alright then." Josh said. "Let's head back in the bathroom. You can use the Aquafresh toothpaste."

After taking Lucario and Greninja back into the bathroom, Josh told them how to use a toothbrush and toothpaste to clean their mouths. The Aura Pokémon opens her mouth and began to brush her fangs while staring into the mirror. Ten minutes has passed Lucario and Greninja was standing outside of the bathroom as the teen turned on the water.

 _Later That Night_

"Who would've thought you two would be gamers and loved steak." Josh said, sitting on his bed.

"The world is just full of surprises." Greninja said.

"It sure is." the teen said. He said goodnight to them and went to sleep.

Greninja was beginning to wonder if he can trust the teen fully. He understood that the trust between Trainer and Pokémon can reach to it's maximum when he went under the transformation. Greninja only got strong with a trainer he trust and that was Ash. And now that Greninja is here with Josh, a thought occurred in his mind. Will Josh be like the other trainers or Ash? The teen did say that he'll help them get back. After taking one last look at the sleeping teen, Greninja closes his eyes.

* * *

 _I can't believe it took me a while to get this done. I've been busy over the past months and tried to get this done. Hopefully the next chapter will be up but it will take time. So I hope all of you to review!_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 A Very, Calm, Relaxing Day

The morning light was shone down on Greninja's face. He stirred, opening his eyes. Greninja looked around the room when Lucario open her eyes.

"Good morning, Lucario." she greeted him.

"Good morning." Greninja said, bowing his head.

Lucario looks over to the teen who was still sleeping. She wonder's if the teen was going show them something else they haven't done before. Josh let out a yawn that almost sounded like yawn. The teen stretches his arms and legs before he sat up.

"Good morning, Lucario and Greninja." Josh said.

"Good morning, Josh." the two said in unison.

"It's a beautiful day out there." Josh smiled, looking out the window.

"It is." Greninja said.

"So how are you two enjoying your stay so far?" Josh asked. "This is the third day ever since you came to this place."

"Our stay is interesting so far, I guess." Lucario answered. "You don't have to worry about us."

"I know that but I have to worry about you two." the teen said skeptically. "I still need to look after you two so you won't mess up. You have been here for three days now and it's too soon to leave you roam my house on your own."

Greninja looks down. "I suppose you're right." Greninja muttered.

"Now that we settle that, you two need to take another shower." Josh said.

The Aura Pokémon stares at him. "A-another shower?" Lucario asked.

"Yes," Josh said, looking mildly upset. "It's only right to take a shower daily. Do you expect to be clean for three days after taking a bath?"

"I... thought it was..."

"No way." Josh said. "You'll smell stinky when you wake up. You have to keep cleaning yourself every single day to be clean." The teen said. You two will feel nice after taking a bath."

The Ninja Pokémon saw Lucario smiled a bit. "The feel of the water felt so nice." Greninja said.

"Alright." Josh said, sitting on the side of his bed. "You two can take the shower on the third floor while I get breakfast ready for the three of us. I'll take my shower after I eat."

Lucario and Greninja walks out of the room towards the third floor. As they did this, the teen made sure they went upstairs. ("Are they still lamenting the fact they're stuck in this world?") Josh thought. ("If that's the case, it will make feel melancholic all over again...")

The teen had an idea that will make the two Pokémon feel better.

Half an hour later, Josh, Lucario and Greninja were sitting together in the living room having omelets for breakfast. The Ninja Pokémon and Lucario found the dish to be quite tasty. Josh watches them silent as the two Pokémon was eating the omelets. Greninja had his eyes close when he was chewing the food in his mouth.

("Hm...)" Josh thought in his mind. ("Looks like they're enjoying the omelet.")

As the teen continues to watch them, Josh realizes there's a way to please them. Lucario has a happy look for eating the breakfast the teen made.

("People say that using food is a nice way to their hospitality to others.") Josh wondered. ("Will it work though? Maybe I can make some progress with them if I made more for them to eat.")

Greninja was finished with his food and notices the teen was staring at them. "Uh... did we do something wrong?" Greninja asked, breaking the silence.

"No." the teen said embarrassed. "I was just daydreaming about some stuff after I saw you two how happy you look when you were eating breakfast."

("Is he thinking about some odd stuff of us?") Greninja thought worried. "Lucario and I are grateful you gave us this for the morning."

The teen forces a grin. "I'm glad to hear it." he said. "There's so many dishes I've never eaten before, but I still get to eat them. I'm sure you're familiar with meat?"

"The steak is meat?" Lucario asked.

"Yes it is." the teen answered.

"Interesting." Greninja said.

The teen puts his plate down and stands up. "I'm going upstairs to take a shower." Josh said to the two Pokémon. "After I'm done, I need to see how the flowers are doing."

"You have flowers here?"

"I know that sounds weird." Josh said. "But I care about the outside of the house. I don't want people to think this place is a dump on the outside. That's why I have several trees on both sides of the house." the teen said embarrassed. "My older cousin taught me to conserve the flowers by myself."

The Ninja Pokémon thought for a moment. "We like to see the garden ourselves." Greninja said.

"Are you and Lucario... into gardens?"

"No." Lucario answered. "But the atmosphere around flowers is a nice place to relax while mediating once in a while..."

"And it would be a good idea to have some fresh air." Greninja said.

"I see," Josh said nodding. "Figures, you two meditating and training..." Josh chuckled. "It was too obvious you two like to do that in a field." He picks up the TV remote. "You can some TV while I take my shower." Josh hands the remote to Greninja. "If you want to change the channel, flick the right switch to go up or down." The teen pointed a small switch. "You can turn down the volume on the left switch that is across." Greninja stares the remote in his hands before Josh left the living room. "Don't look outside if any people are coming by!"

"Alright." Greninja said.

After Josh took his shower, he came back into the living room. The teen was wearing a dark blue hat with a small picture of a Greninja sitting on a Water Shuriken. He was also wearing a black t-shirt with a Lucario shown in the front while he was wearing blue shorts and black sandals. But there was something that caught the Aura Pokémon's attention. The teen was wearing a Key Stone on his necklace and in his right hand was the Mega Stone Lucarionite.

"Where did you get those two stones?" Lucario asked, standing up.

"You know when I said that the toy Z Ring and the Z Crystal transforms into the real thing?" Josh asked. "It seems that the toy Key Stone and the Mega Stone transforms into the real thing the night you came into the real world."

"Amazing." Greninja said.

The Aura Pokémon walks up to the teen, taking a closer look. She puts a paw on the stone, feeling the stone's smooth surface. It was real.

"I'll let you hold onto it, Lucario." the teen said, handing the Mega Stone to Lucario.

"Shall we see this garden of yours?" Greninja asked.

Josh nodded his head as he turns around and leads the two Pokémon the backyard. The backward was huge. In the left corner was a shed. The yard has several trees from the side of the stone wall all the way to the edge of the house. There were several rows of flower beds with a flower that came from different countries. Two gate fences were seen on either side of the house. Lucario and Greninja stares at the firm grass on the ground before their feet touch it.

The wind blew against them, forcing Greninja to smile as Lucario closes her eyes. Lucario and Greninja felt they were back in their world.

The teen smiled as he walks past them to look at them. ("This gives me more confidence in them.") Josh thought. "Do you feel relaxed already when you had your first step in the yard?" the teen asked.

Lucario opens her eyes. "It's so refreshing here." she said. "There's so much life here."

"I see."

"Since Lucario can use aura," Greninja explains. "She can sense all auras of living things."

"Not only I sense living things, I can sense bees, trees, mountains and the earth itself." Lucario said. "There is some places that are full of aura, and when they're full of aura, they are full of life."

"That's sound to me the life of relaxation and peace..." the teen trailed off.

Lucario stares at the flowers. "Your flowers here very soothing auras, to be specific. The flowers are always full of life. It feels nice."

"Thank you." Josh thanks her, his face blushing. I've been taking good care of these flowers, especially these two." He turns half way to see a crystal and a flower alone together away from the other flower beds. Josh, Greninja and Lucario approaches the two flowers. A white amethyst flower shone as it bathe in the sunlight. A vine stood next to it. The leaves has a very interesting bluish, mint green color.

"I can feel these two full of life." Lucario smiled.

"These two flowers are very special." Josh said. He points to the white crystal. "This crystal is the Angel Aura Amethyst."

"And what about this one here?" Greninja asked, staring at the vine.

"That's the Jade Vine." Josh answered. "This flower is rare and it is rarely seen in the wild."

"Why are these two special?" Lucario asked.

The teen's eye were still fixated on these two. "The crystal and the vine are my parents." he explains. "My parents left them here before they disappeared."

Lucario kneels down to have a better look at the crystal. "These are nice." she said. "I've never been close to these flowers before."

Josh rubbed his chin. "I've been taking good care of the flowers that gives so much aura energy as you were saying..."

"That would be the case." Greninja said as the Aura Pokémon stood up.

"Greninja and I feel very relaxed here." Lucario said.

"I'm not relaxed as you two." the teen said. "I only feel relax when I look at a beautiful view. However, humans have limited ways to feel relaxed.

"Lucario and I still have yet to know more about all the things we haven't experience yet." Greninja said. "We can't do more without someone to help us, I think."

("Hm.") the teen thought. "Since you enjoy being here, I'll have to start working on the flowers." he said. "I just have to water them and check if there are any weeds around in there. After that, my duties will be done for today."

Greninja and Lucario looked interested. "How many times do you have to water them?" she asked.

"I only water them every three days." Josh said. "My older cousin told me to take great care of the flowers since she planted them in the first place. I like her after I watching over the flowers."

"You've done a terrific job of keeping everything in order at your house." Lucario complimented. "Your home doesn't look like a dump."

The teen look a bit concerned at that last sentence. "Thanks... But sometimes I wish there was someone else who can help me out," Josh said, "But other than that, I can do it just fine, even if is a big responsibility."

Greninja stared at him. "..."

"What is it?" Josh asked.

"Oh." Greninja said. "I was just thinking about how Lucario and I was going to relax here. You can leave us and water the flowers."

"Okay then..." Josh said before he walks over to the green shed. He retrieved a pair of gloves and a watering a can before going to the hose at the house.

Both Pokémon watched the teen sprinkle the water on the flowers. The sun shone brightly as the flowers shone with drops hanging on the petals. Greninja saw Lucario smiled as she closed her eyes to sense the radiation aura growing with life.

Josh took a moment to see Greninja meditating right next to Lucario. The teen chuckled a bit after he saw them sighing in perfect relaxation. ("I would feel better if they were my Pokémon...") He sighed, looking up at the sky. ("I know Lucario and Greninja are not my Pokémon legally. Lucario is still under the ownership of her trainer. Greninja, however, used to be Ash's Pokémon under his ownership after Ash released him to help Squishy and Z2 to track down the remains of The Giant Rock. But thanks to Pokémon Sun and Moon Special Demo, people can get a special Greninja with the Battle Bond Ability. I don't think it's a good idea if I ask them to be my Pokémon... Those two may get angry if I ask them that...") Josh thought nervously. ("As long as Lucario and Greninja remains here... they are only two guests in my home until I find a way to get them back to their world. I don't know a way, that's the truth. I feel sorry for them...")

Josh closed his eyes to feel the breeze of the wind, blowing in his face.

("So here I am, thinking about the video game mechanics and the anime ruling over their lives... It isn't fair for them...") the teen thought concerned. ("I know that the anime show and the video games are separate in their own world. When the company makes a special Pokémon based from the anime as a online gift or code, people goes crazy just to get them like Ash's Pikachu for example or Ash's Charizard.")

The Aura Pokémon opens her eyes to see how the teen is doing. Lucario saw the teen slowing his pace down. ("Is he tired?") Lucario wondered. ("Perhaps we should help him out.")

She looks over to the left where two watering cans lied a couple feet. Lucario looks back at the teen and blink her eyes.

("I have to stop thinking about it,") Josh thought. The teen sprinkles the flowers with water. ("If I keep thinking about this, I'll never get this job done.")

As he was sprinkling the flowers, the sound of a watering can caught his attention nearby at the east near the trees. Josh turns his gaze and sees Lucario standing in front of a row of flowers with a watering can while Greninja was filling his watering can up. The Aura Pokémon sensed the teen looking at them, making her to look over her left shoulder.

("Well what do you know? I've never see a Lucario and Greninja watering the flowers before with a watering can.") Josh shook his head and a smiled a bit. "Don't worry about it!" he called out. "I can take care of it myself!"

"That's nonsense." Lucario said. "We want to help you with this."

"Are you sure?" Josh asked.

"We are sure of it." Greninja said. "To be honest, it feels wrong that you're doing the work around here by yourself while Lucario and I are sitting around in the yard doing nothing." He looks at Lucario watering the plants. "And..."

"Greninja and I want to do this a bit." Lucario finished.

The teen fell silent. "Do you two like watering flowers?" he asked.

"I think it is our duty to watch over the flowers." Lucario said. "The water you give them, you give them more life. With more life, their aura becomes much stronger. It gives this place much better to relax." The Aura Pokémon looks at the teen. "Please let us do this."

"Hm..." Josh said. "Since you two really want to..."

"Please." Greninja said. "Lucario and I should preserve life for the nature of this place. Isn't this the only place Lucario and myself can stay besides going out from here?"

The teen scratches his chin a bit to think about the Ninja Pokémon's decision. He smiled a bit and nodded towards Lucario and Greninja. "Okay." Josh said.

"Thank you." the Ninja Pokémon said.

Josh turns his gaze away as Lucario waters the flowers and Greninja pulling the weeds. He looks over his shoulder to see if the Pokémon couldn't help themselves with their eyes staring at him. The teen didn't want to look at them for a while but he'll check up on them to see if they're doing okay. ("Am I discovering their true colors?") The trailed off in his own thoughts. ("They seem both nice. It's nice of Lucario and Greninja to treat the flowers as if was theirs. Their abilities... I know Ash's Greninja's moves from the anime but in the special demo has different moves from the anime... Lucario is based on her aura abilities... Maybe I should ask them sometime later about what attacks they know provided they don't destroy anything within my house...")

Lucario gazes at the teen. ("This day turned out to be a nice day.") Lucario thought. ("Hm... I feel like Greninja and I are supposed to live here.") She shook her head, throwing the thought away when the Aura Pokémon thought about it. ("What am I saying? Greninja and I belong in our world. We enjoy our stay here. But... there is something telling me that Greninja and myself should see what else we can learn here from Josh.")

Greninja notices Lucario staring at the teen.

("And he is the only one cordial enough to show us all there is to know and do in this world.") Lucario thought.

An hour later, Josh, Lucario and Greninja stood next to the deck as they looked around the watered flowers. Thanks to sun, the drops made some small glitters that made Lucario feel their aura covered the yard.

"I want to thank you two for helping me out in the yard." Josh said with a smile. "Thanks to you two, I've finished earlier than I expected. And it seems to me that you looked relieve, Lucario."

The Aura Pokémon snapped out of state and looks at him. "Actually, Greninja and I should thank you," Lucario said, surprising Josh. "We learned a lot more than yesterday."

Josh turns away, his face turning red a bit. "Oh... I-I'm glad to hear you're thankful." he said. "Do you two feel in home a bit?"

Greninja thought for a moment. "It's hard to say... Even though we're enjoying our stay here so far... it's going to be a long time before we start calling this our home..." He shook his head.

"We mean to say your home is nice as a replacement until Greninja and I go back to our world soon." Lucario stated. "I believe if this is our home, we would already betrayed our trainer's wishes to go back."

Josh has a concerned look on his face. ("There's so much that I want to tell Lucario that their lives are much better here than a video game.") the teen thought. ("It's true that video games today are much more better when video games started in 8bit. Plus, the anime show proves that the video game. Perhaps I should change the subject...")

"I have to say," Josh said, "All the stuff about auras caught my interest."

The Aura Pokémon stares at him. "It did?" she asks him.

"That's right." Josh said. "I never thought that it was so amazing to sense auras like you do. I would love to hear more later since you were talking about how much aura the flowers radiate and everything else make you feel relax."

The Aura Pokémon thought for a moment. ("Teaching a human how aura works... That is an interesting idea...) I honestly never thought about showing a someone how auras manifest..." Lucario stares at the teen and smiled. "I suppose I could teach you what to know about auras."

"Thank you." the teen smiled. "It's like something you're showing me in return of showing you two everything in this world."

"We're glad." Lucario said.

("Sweet.") Josh thought. ("If I establish a strong bond with Greninja and Lucario, they would stop feeling bad about being here rather than their world. But I need to be careful so they don't think I want to own them...) You can show me about auras later." Josh said. "Let's head back into the house."

"Why?" Greninja asked.

"There's no one around the area and I don't sense any human auras nearby." the Aura Pokémon said.

"I know." the teen said looking away. "But there is REALLY interested battle scenes on some anime shows today."

This caught Greninja's attention. "Are they going to be shown on the TV today?" he asked.

Josh looks at the Ninja Pokémon and nodded. "Of course. It's only shown five times a week. I've seen all the episodes and the new episodes are coming out soon."

"If that's the case... we'd like to watch them." Greninja said.

The teen raised his eyebrows. "Wow. A Lucario and a Greninja interested in anime? You're really starting to give me a different look on the Lucario and the Greninjas." Josh said amused.

"We just wanted to see if there's intense action... like the video game you showed us yesterday..." Lucario muttered.

"I can tell you two want to be part of the action." Josh guessed.

"It's plays out like a Pokémon battle, but without actual Pokémon with humans fighting to the death." Greninja said. "Can we head back inside the house?"

The teen nodded his head. "Alright, we'll head back inside." he said. "I have to think about what to eat for our meal."

The three of them decided to head back inside the house as the flowers glimmer with the drops that fell to the ground.

The day passed on into the night, and Lucario was looking at the Mega Stone in her hand. Josh was sitting on his bed and Greninja was sitting down next to the Aura Pokémon.

"I can't believe that it feels real." Josh said, staring at the Key Stone in his hands.

"I'm still shocked that the Key Stone and the Lucarionite is yours, literally." Greninja said.

"I know." Josh said, looking at the Ninja Pokémon. "I have a question, Greninja."

"What is it?"

"Is it possible for you to undergo the transformation when you're with a different person since Ash released you in the wild to help Squishy and Z2?" the teen asked.

Greninja looks over his shoulder. "The trainers that I was owned has no traits that I expected except from Ash." the Ninja Pokémon said.

"I know." Josh said. "I've seen your adventures with Ash in the anime. Even the Bond Phenomenon."

"Huh." Greninja said, looking over his shoulder. "You know it as well?"

Josh nodded his head. "I do." he said. "But in the game, you are featured in the Special Demo Version with a unique ability called Battle Bond."

"Battle Bond?" Greninja asked confused.

"Greninja and I never heard that before." Lucario said.

"It's an ability that is similar to the Bond Phenomenon." Josh explains. "The Battle Bond directly causes another Pokémon to faint by an attack where it will change into the Ash-Grenina. It's similar to the anime but slightly different."

Greninja said nothing as he turns his head forward.

The teen continues to stare at the Key Stone, resting on his palm. Josh began to wonder if he can use Mega Evolution. He did watch Korrina Mega Evolved her Lucario in the anime, but her Lucario lack control of its new power and attacked Pikachu in a violent frenzy. Would he expect the same results from a Lucario that is not even his? The teen shuddered the thought of what would happen. Josh said goodnight to them as the Ninja Pokémon was already asleep before him.

The Aura Pokémon leans back against the bed in a mediation position. She looks outside the window as her thoughts reflected about their new experiences. ("Josh has told we have to take a shower daily.") Lucario thought with concerned. ("Greninja and I don't want to stink so we don't have a choice. It feels nice somehow.") She thought as her face turns red.

The teen muttered a few words before falling silent.

("The gardening we did today feels so much lively surrounding the house than before.") The Aura Pokémon thought. ("I feel so much better with an aura like this... Is it going to help me calm down? I don't want to glare at him for... having that kind of fur that I don't want to mention.")

Lucario looks over her shoulder at Josh's calm look. She turns her attention towards the TV. Then the Aura Pokémon closed her eyes to sleep. ("This world has still a lot for Greninja and I to see and experience. That's the only one thing we both learn in this world.")

The flowers in the garden continues to radiate with more aura throughout the night.

* * *

 _This story will be a slow bond for all three. In the end, Josh is in some kind of battle to bond together with Lucario and Greninja if they decided to stay or return to their world. Each chapter will be brand new to prolong further of their slow bond. I wanted to add the Key Stone and the Lucarionite as well for the story._

 _I encourage everyone to leave a review and enjoy the story!_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Appreciation Day

The new day is beautiful as always. Josh, Lucario and Greninja had enjoyed themselves as they all thought. Greninja and Lucario knew that Josh wasn't their trainer. They just see him as friend. Josh knew there was hope to bond with the Aura Pokémon and the Ninja Pokémon.

Lucario opens her eyes and looks outside. ("I wonder if Josh wants to join us to play video games.") the Aura Pokémon thought. ("I hope Greninja and myself don't become an addict...")

Lucario heard a growl-like yawn behind her. She looks over her shoulder and was greeted by a small grin from the teen. "Good morning Lucario and Greninja. You two are up early..."

"Greninja and I are only tempered in the body of our soul and mind." the Aura Pokémon said. "We do our best to look strong."

Josh sits up and stretches his arms. He was beginning to wonder how strong Lucario really is. But there was something else that caught the teen's attention. Given his eyes are wide open, the teen proceeded to her a question. "How did you get to be so tall in the first place?"

Lucario tilts her head to the left. "What do you mean?" Lucario asked. "Am I that tall?"

"Yes." Josh said. "You're huge."

"That goes to show you that Lucario is really strong." Greninja pointed out.

"I'll measure your size, Lucario."

A few minutes passed as the teen got out a measuring tape. Josh had Lucario to stand up straight so he can see how tall the Aura Pokémon is. The teen had to step on his bed and asks Greninja to hold onto the other end of the stick so Josh can reach her head. He steps down on the floor as the Aura Pokémon stares at him. "According to the measurement, you're... 6'11?!"

"I'm that tall?" Lucario asked.

The teen looks back up at her. "I'm only 5'11! You and Mewtwo is at the same size!" Josh pointed out. "Lucario are only about 4 feet than that..."

The Aura Pokémon was in deep thought. She was thinking about fighting against a Mewtwo, but those chances are slim. "Then maybe I'm a special kind of Lucario."

The teen didn't say anything as he stares at Lucario, shaking.

"You're shaking." Lucario pointed out.

"I'm afraid you might try to hurt me if I offended you in some way..."

Greninja stares flatly at him. "You're our only hope to survive in this world." Greninja said. "We are both grateful you're taking good care for us." Greninja crosses his arms. "Lucario and I will never hurt you. We will protect you if somebody else would to do it."

Josh stares at Greninja before looking back at Lucario. "You two are kind..." Josh trailed off. "I feel like I have two powerful guardians watching my back."

The Aura Pokémon chuckled. "I like it if you call us that." Lucario said.

Josh chuckled. "I'll just call you your name." he said. "You're Level was at 50 and Greninja is around at level 70."

The Aura Pokémon felt a bit peeved as she restrained a glare.

"Lucario is not just tall but very strong." Greninja said.

Lucario faces the bed and lifting it up with one hand. She looks back at Josh. "Very strong." Lucario said.

Josh couldn't believe what he saw. He was staring at the tall Aura Pokémon lifting a heavy bed with one bare hand that would barley budge by a one person. "Oh... my... god!" Jos exclaims in disbelief.

"Lucario is strong." Greninja smiled.

"I don't believe what I'm seeing." Josh moves closer to her. "I'm guessing this is the effect of Pokérus. My bed is just too heavy to lift when you have Pokérus."

"You think so?" Lucario asked.

Josh nodded his head. "Yes." he said. "You're like a Pokémon version of Kratos from the God Of War series, except for the white skin, muscles and red marks."

"Who's Kratos?" The Aura Pokémon asked.

"He is the Son of Zeus." Josh said. "But in Greek mythology, Kratos is the son of Pallas and Styx." The teen couldn't help but stare at the Aura Pokémon hands. Curious, he presses his hand on her hand. "You have soft hands but you have a very thick layer underneath."

"I'm a Steel Type." Lucario pointed out.

Something fast flew past the teen, causing Josh to turn around. The Ninja Pokémon was holding onto a book.

"Whoa!" Josh gasps. "You moved so fast I didn't see!"

"I'm a Ninja Pokémon." Greninja said.

"Heh." the teen chuckled. "Ninja's are quite skilled and fast in battle. They're so fast you don't even see them coming."

"Thank you." Greninja bowed his head. "This book was about to fall onto the floor." He hands the book to Josh.

"Thanks for catching my Yearbook." Josh smiled. He places the book on the bed before turning around. "You know, it makes me think that you two probably want to do some exercise. You two surely want to get stronger."

Lucario nodded her head. "There is a lot more room for improvement."

"Well then, in that case, I want you two to do something for me when we're done with breakfast." Josh said. "We'll be working outside in the yard."

"What do you have in mind?" Greninja asks.

"You see, there's some logs that needs to snap so they can be on standby for the bonfire this summer." Josh said. "I've used some of the logs last winter and manage to save some of them. I thought it would be a good idea to use your strength to snap the wood and use your speed so that the two of you can train for a bit."

The Ninja Pokémon continues to stares at him. "Let's have breakfast so you can show us those logs."

After Lucario and Greninja experience the taste of bacon, the teen led them out into the yard. They went to the left side of the house and went into a small stone courtyard. There were four white plastic chairs surrounding a white round table with a close umbrella in the middle. There was a pile of logs right next to the tables were pretty wide.

"If you want to use your axe from the shed, you're all set." Josh said.

Greninja examines the pile of wide logs. "Good. This shall prove to be a worthwhile job." Greninja said, stretching his arms.

Lucario snaps her neck a bit before she cracks her large hands.

("They're starting to feel narcissistic. Maybe I shouldn't have said so many remarks. Hang on... Lucario and Greninja are trying to impress me.") The teen was feeling a bit touched as he thought. ("Let's keep this going.") "I'm fine if you two don't want to do everything."

"Lucario and I do not want to miss this opportunity." Greninja said, looking sideways at the teen. "Watch us."

Lucario lifts two wide logs from the pile and places them in front of them. She brought a heavy fist down from the tip snapping the log in two pieces. Greninja formed a white needle in his hand and slices the log in two from the center.

Josh was amazed. To cut a log like would only take three hits, but Greninja and Lucario only needed one. "That was awesome!" the teen remarked.

Lucario moved back to cut off another section of the log. She crushes the middle section with her foot. Greninja slices through his log a couple times in a blink of an eye.

("Who knew Lucario's feet are crazy strong.") Josh thought. ("And Greninja is really fast. He is one of Ash's Pokémon for speed.") "Lucario is crazy strong and you're fast Greninja."

"Thank you." Greninja said.

The Aura Pokémon looked over at the pile of logs. "We've still have a job to do."

Josh watches them for half an hour. The log were giving away to Lucario's strength and speed. Pointed wood would leave a mark on anybody's fist, but Lucario's fists reduced the logs to pieces along with Greninja's speed. After cutting all the logs, Lucario stacked them all in a pyramid on the spot they found. The Aura Pokémon threw the last log high in the air and Greninja jumps high into the air and slices the log into three pieces. The teen watches in awe as the three pieces fell on top of the pyramid to complete.

The Aura Pokémon dust her knuckles as Greninja approaches Josh. "Here you go." Greninja said. "You're all set for the bonfire this summer."

"I'm impressed." Josh said. "You two are the strongest and fastest people in this world."

"Thanks." Lucario said, pulling Josh under her arm. "I feel stronger by knowing that."

Greninja places his arm on Josh's shoulder as well.

"Well, I'm happy if my two Pokémon are happy." Josh smiled.

Lucario and Greninja chuckled. But all three of them notice that they were doing some sort of hug. Josh took a couple steps back, a bit embarrassed.

In his mind, there was this feeling that he truly owns Lucario and one of Ash's Pokémon, Greninja. But Josh was only their temporary trainer. Then something came in the teen's mind. Since Ash released Greninja at the end of his journey to track down the Giant Rock remnants in Kalos and Greninja transferred to the game after completing the Special Demo with Ash as his Original Trainer, does that mean he owns one of Ash's Pokémon from the anime series? What will happen to Kalos if Greninja isn't there?

For Lucario, she felt that Josh was her trainer. The Aura Pokémon realizes something hit her hard. ("I have a another trainer. The three of us were in a group hug because we help him cut the logs.")

"Looks like we got carried away there..." Josh trailed off.

"I agree." Greninja said. "It was nice."

The Aura Pokémon looks up at the sky. "You're not bad, Josh. It feels to Greninja and myself are with our trainer standing with us."

Josh looks down. ("I know that one day you and Greninja realizes that trainer you speak of that raised you is me...")

("When I'm with Josh, his aura and hospitality makes feel right at home.I must stay loyal to my trainer. I don't want him to change my mind. A part of me doesn't want to leave him behind.") Lucario thought.

The teen claps his hands once. "Maybe we should stay out here to enjoy the weather." Josh suggested. Greninja taps Lucario's shoulder, snapping out the Aura Pokémon out of her thoughts.

The day has passed as all three of them felt conflict of what tomorrow was going to bring them. Lucario and Greninja felt more grateful towards the teen because of the luxuries of his home. The future will tell how these events will play out in time...

As the night settle in, Josh recalled something. "Lucario and Greninja." Josh said.

Lucario and Greninja was sitting on the floor in the center of the room. Greninja looks over his shoulder. "Yes?"

"You two want to play some video games tomorrow with me?"

The Ninja Pokémon grinned. "Sure. We're looking forward to it."

Somehow, Josh knows they'll warm up even more all the same.

* * *

 _This Lucario is really special. I wanted to make Lucario 7'11 as Mega Mewtwo X, but I think that wouldn't work. So I decided to go with 6'11. I'll put Greninja's memories in this story in the later chapters. I've already have a plan for the next chapter so I hope you're looking forward to it.I encourage everyone to leave a review._


End file.
